1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses with communication capability, a method for adjusting the apparatus with communication capability, and a medium recording adjusting programs executed in the apparatuses.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus with communication capability, a method for adjusting the apparatus with communication capability and a medium recording adjusting program, in which processing for optimally adjusting the amount of preemphasis on a high-frequency component according to various conditions can be realized by autonomous operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmission path imposes greater attenuation on high-frequency components than on low-frequency components. To address this phenomenon, a known technique preemphasizes a high-frequency component in a transmitting apparatus before transmission. See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-177798.
The amount of attenuation of a high-frequency component varies with conditions such as the material and length of the transmission path. Therefore, to realize accurate information transmission, the amount of preemphasis on the high-frequency component needs to be adjusted according to these conditions. Especially in high-speed transmission paths that are becoming common in recent years, such as of 10 Gbps, it is very important to optimally adjust the amount of preemphasis because of the great attenuation of the high-frequency component.
However, conventionally, the amount of preemphasis on the high-frequency component has been adjusted by a human being, for example based on experiments. Therefore, human operation for readjusting the amount of preemphasis has been required every time the material, length, or the like of the transmission path is changed, and this has been laborious. In some cases, for reasons such as a mismatch between expected operational conditions and actual operational conditions, the transmission path has been operated with a non-optimal amount of preemphasis on the high-frequency component; this has prevented full utilization of the performance of the transmission path.
The present invention has been made for solving the above problems of conventional techniques. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus with communication capability, and an adjusting program, in which processing for optimally adjusting the amount of preemphasis on a high-frequency component according to various conditions can be realized by autonomous operation.